Unerfüllbare Träume
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Glorfindel fühlt sich einsam und zu einem bestimmten Elben hingezogen! Aber empfindet jener Elb genauso? story complete
1. Teil 1

Unerfüllbare Träume  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: R wegen Slash!!! Achtung, wer Geschichten in denen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen vorkommen nicht lesen mag, der sollte hier nicht weiterlesen!  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Elrond  
  
Summary: Glorfindel fühlt sich einsam und zu einem bestimmten Elben hingezogen! Aber empfindet jener Elb genauso?  
  
************************  
  
Der blonde Elb saß auf einer Bank und betrachtete seine Umgebung. Die Bank stand in einem etwas abgelegeneren Teil der wunderschönen Gärten von Imladris. Viele bunte und zum Teil auch seltene Blumen blühten hier und verströmten einen angenehmen Duft. Viele kleine Wege waren angelegt und führten auf verschlungenen Wegen durch diese von Elben angelegte Landschaft. Sie führten zu größeren und kleineren Wasserfällen, die mal laut und kraftvoll, mal sanft und leise von den umgebenden Felshängen ins Tal hinabstürzten. Sie führten auch zu lauschigen kleinen Winkeln, in denen uralte Bäume standen, deren untere Äste bis zur Erde hinabreichten und die von den Elben so zu einer Art Laube eingerichtet worden waren. Hier und dort fand man auch den einen oder anderen Pavillon, in dem, je nachdem wie groß er war, eine Bank stand oder auch mehrere. Fast immer waren jene kleinen steinernen Gebäude von Blumen umrankt. So zierlich und filigran sie auch gebaut waren, diese blumige Verzierung ließ sie sich so perfekt in die Natur anpassen, als seien sie ebenso einfach hier gewachsen.  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits tief, während der Elb auf der Bank seinen Blick über das Elbental gleiten ließ, in welchem Fürst Elrond herrschte. Die zierlichen Gebäude, die hübsch geschwungenen Brücken, die zarten Blumen, die verschlungenen Wege, die Wasserfälle, die Sonne, deren abnehmendes Licht sich in Regenbogenfarben in manchem Wasserfall brach. Es waren noch viele Elben unterwegs, denn die Luft war lau. Der Sommer lag bereits in der Luft, man konnte ihn schon riechen und fühlen. Einzeln oder zu zweit wanderten sie durch die Gärten.  
  
Der blonde Elb seufzte ein wenig. Dies alles war also sein Zuhause, seit er aus Mandos Hallen zurückgekehrt war. Der Balrog hatte ihn verbrannt, als er mit letzter Kraft um das Überleben seines Hauses, seiner Stadt Gondolin gekämpft hatte. Die Valar hatten ihm die Gnade erwiesen und ihn zurückkehren lassen. Seitdem lebte er an der Seite Lord Elronds, als dessen militärischer Berater in Imladris. Er war dankbar dafür, dass er hier sein durfte. Er liebte dieses Elbental, das oft Wanderern eine Zufluchtstätte bot und das auch ihm Zuflucht geboten hatte und noch heute bot. Er schätzte seine Aufgabe hier sehr und doch war er nicht glücklich.  
  
Sein Blick richtete sich in die weite Ferne, als könne er durch die Berggipfel einfach hindurchsehen. Die Sonne schickte wie zufällig Strahlen über seinen Rücken, wärmte ihn ein wenig, ließ sein wundervolles langes blondes Haar wie flüssiges Gold glänzen. Es bot einen prächtigen Kontrast zu der himmelblauen Tunika, die er trug. Er hörte leise Stimmen und erblickte in einiger Entfernung zwei Elbinnen, die zu ihm herübergesehen hatten und nun eilends weitergingen.  
  
Glorfindel seufzte wieder leise. Er wusste, dass er eine beeindruckende Erscheinung war. Feinde fürchteten sich vor dem ungewöhnlich großen Elben, der überaus muskulös und durchtrainiert war. Sein Haar, dessen helle, goldblonde Farbe auch für Elben ungewöhnlich war, zog stets sehr rasch Blicke auf sich, besonders von Elbinnen. Sein Gesicht war hübsch und feingemeißelt wie das perfekte Abbild eines fleischgewordenen Gottes. Seine Augen waren von unwahrscheinlich schöner, blauer Farbe. Im einen Augenblick sahen sie sanft, interessiert und wissbegierig drein, im nächsten konnten sie sich zu Schlitzen verengen, wenn Gefahr drohte.  
  
Alles in allem war Glorfindel seiner äußeren Erscheinung nach ein überaus anbetungswürdiger Elb, der eigentlich keinerlei Probleme zu haben schien. Doch dem war nicht so, denn Glorfindel war einsam. Schrecklich einsam sogar. Es gab zwar gewiss mehr als eine Elbin in Imladris, die gerne den Bund mit ihm eingehen würde, doch keine von ihnen interessierte Glorfindel. Es war nun nicht so, dass er gar kein Interesse an einer Partnerschaft hatte, bei weitem nicht. Er hatte sehr wohl das eine oder andere Rendez- vous mit einer dieser Elbinnen gehabt, aber sein Interesse galt einem ganz bestimmten Elben. Und dieser Elb war auch der Grund warum er hier im Garten saß und mit der Aufmerksamkeit eines Kriegers die Umgebung beobachtete.  
  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass der besagte Elb jeden Abend um ungefähr diese Zeit einen kleinen Spaziergang machte und dabei sah er ihm gern zu. Es dauerte auch nun nicht lange und auf einem weit entfernten verschlungenen Pfad tauchte der Elb auf. Auch er war groß, aber sehr viel zierlicher als Glorfindel. Er war schlank und hatte dunkles Haar, wie fast alle Elben hier in Imladris und er trug eine Robe, wie fast immer. Die heutige war aus feinen Seidenstoffen mit Samtaufschlägen an Ärmeln und Kragen. Das dunkle Haar war teilweise kunstvoll geflochten und am Hinterkopf zu einer nahezu magischen Figur zusammengesteckt, fügten sich mit dem Hinterteil des Stirnreifes zu einem liebevollen Gesamtbild. Zwei zierlich gewobene Zöpfe fielen über die Schultern auf die Brust des Elben.  
  
Glorfindel musste den Atem anhalten so wunderschön fand er jenen Elben, der langsam durch die Gärten wanderte, hier und da stehen blieb, sich an den Blumen und Pflanzen erfreute und ab und an hinabbeugte, um an ihnen zu schnuppern. Langsam näherte sich der Elb ihm ein wenig und der blonde Krieger aus Gondolin fühlte wie seine Beinkleider enger wurden, wie ihm selber heiß wurde. Er durfte so nicht fühlen, versuchte er sich einzureden. Doch was konnte man gegen die Liebe tun. Man konnte wohl schlecht kontrollieren in wen man sich verliebte, oder war das möglich? Sicher ist das möglich, antwortete Glorfindel sich augenblicklich selbst. Sein angebeteter Elb würde das kontrollieren können. Er war stark, auf eine andere Art als Glorfindel.  
  
Der Fürst von Imladris war zwar ebenfalls ein Krieger, doch seine Stärke lag nicht nur in der Muskelkraft sondern auch in einer bewundernswerten Selbstbeherrschung. Dies hatte Glorfindel erfahren, als Elronds geliebte Frau Celebrian nach Valinor gegangen war. Elrond war damals sehr traurig gewesen, hatte sehr gelitten und Glorfindel war als sein Freund für ihn da gewesen, wann immer Elrond ihn gebraucht hatte. Damals, so sinnierte der blonde Vanyar nun, musste es geschehen sein. Oder hatte er sich vielleicht noch früher bereits in Elrond von Imladris verliebt? Vielleicht schon zu jener Zeit, als der weise dunkelhaarige Elb ihm ein Heim in Imladris hatte?  
  
Elrond war sehr dankbar für diesen Halt gewesen, den er durch seinen Berater und Freund erfahren hatte. Er hatte diese Dankbarkeit oft gezeigt, aber niemals so, wie Glorfindel es sich gewünscht hatte. Er hatte irgendwann angefangen zu hoffen, dass sie zärtliche Küsse austauschen würden, dass daraus dann vielleicht fordernde Küsse würden und daraus dann wiederum eine heiße, hemmungslose Nacht im fürstlichen Schlafgemach. Doch dies war nicht geschehen. Im Gegenteil, zu Glorfindels Überraschung hatte Elrond seine Gefühle sehr bald wieder unter Kontrolle. Er übernahm wieder alle Pflichten und war seinen Kindern nun ein großer Halt.  
  
Glorfindel hatte sich danach seit langer Zeit wieder sehr einsam gefühlt. Eigentlich hatte er seit seiner Rückkehr aus Mandos Hallen eine gewisse innere Leere und Einsamkeit nicht verdrängen können. Sie war einfach da, nagte manchmal an ihm, quälte ihn. Doch in jenen Tagen in denen er soviel Zeit mit Elrond verbracht hatte, hatte die Qual nachgelassen, war beinahe verschwunden. Erst jetzt, war sie zurückgekommen und schien ihn mehr als je zuvor zu plagen. Er sehnte sich nach leidenschaftlichen Umarmungen, nach Küssen, nach Nähe.  
  
Immer und immer wieder hatte er Elrond auf vorsichtigste und einfühlsamste Art versucht zu signalisieren, was er in ihm auslöste. Doch entweder hatte Elrond diese Signale nicht erkannt, da sie zu scheu und vereinzelt kamen, oder er hatte sie absichtlich missachtet. Wieder fand sein Blick den dunkelhaarigen Elben, der langsam näher kam. Wie feingemeißelt seine Gesichtszüge waren, wie zierlich und elegant er sich bewegte. Er erschien dem blonden Kämpfer absolut anbetungswürdig. Etwas in ihm schrie danach, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, sich zu nehmen, was er schon so lange haben wollte, was er so sehr begehrte, dass es ihn manchmal nachts nicht schlafen ließ. Aufgrund seiner körperlichen Statur wäre dies kein Problem für ihn. Er war so groß und kräftig, und auch wenn sich in dem eleganten Elb in feinen Roben ebenfalls ein starker gewandter Krieger verbarg, so wäre Glorfindel mühelos überlegen.  
  
Doch dies wollte Glorfindel nicht. Vielmehr, er wollte es nicht so. Oh ja, er würde alles darum geben, den Lord von Imladris zu nehmen, mal zärtlich, mal ruppig. Ihn unterwerfen, sehen wie er sich unter ihm wand, ihm süße Qualen bereiten. Doch nie im Leben würde er so etwas gegen den Willen Elronds tun. Er würde überhaupt niemals einen Elben gegen seinen Willen nehmen. Nach seiner Ansicht, hatte kein Geschöpf auf Arda das Recht dazu sich einem Partner aufzunötigen. Und diesen Grundsatz würde er nie brechen. Auch wenn es selbst vielleicht eines Tages sein Herz brechen würde.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, wie eine solche Verbindung in Imladris aufgenommen würde. Er hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, denn es gab kein gleichgeschlechtliches Paar in diesem Elbental. Ein weiteres von vielen kleinen oder großen Hindernissen. Er wollte Elrond nicht Spott oder Anfeindungen aussetzen. Er wollte, dass sein Lord glücklich war, mehr als alles andere wollte er dies. Ihm selbst wäre es fast egal. Er hatte nur äußerst wenige wirklich enge Freunde hier. Die meisten Elben bewunderten ihn zwar und blickten in einer Art Heldenverehrung zu ihm auf, doch genau das war auch das Problem. Sie sahen ihn als lebendigen Helden, hatte großen Respekt und Ehrfurcht vor ihm. Sie trauten sich kaum an ihn heran, alle schienen anzunehmen, dass er so viele Freunde und Verehrer habe, dass er sich nicht mit ihnen abgeben wolle. Doch da leider alle dies dachten und auf Empfängen und anderen gesellschaftlichen Anlässen schon zu respektvoll mit ihm umgingen, gab es nur wenig Elben, zu denen er ein engeres Verhältnis hatte aufbauen können und wollen. Er sehnte sich danach, jemanden zu haben mit dem er seine Sorgen teilen könnte, seine Nöte, seine Wünsche.  
  
Elrond, sein angebeteter Traum näherte sich nun der kleinen Bank, die auf einem sanften Hügelchen lag und entdeckte seinen Berater. Glorfindel fühlte augenblicklich wie ihm heiß wurde und er erwiderte scheu das Lächeln, welches Elrond ihm zuwarf. Der Herr von Imladris kam auf ihn zu. "Hier sitz du wieder?" Es klang neckisch und Elronds Stimme hatte so einen wunderschönen Klang dabei. Glorfindel nickte. "Ja, ich bin gerne hier, es ist ein schönes Plätzchen." "In der Tat das ist es. Darf ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, oder wolltest du allein sein?" erkundigte sich der dunkelhaarige Elb. "Nein, setz dich doch. Ich freue mich", entgegnete der goldblonde Elb. Seine unglaublich blauen Augen bekamen einen freudigen Glanz. Dies fiel dem Herr von Imladris jedoch nicht weiter auf. "Ist viel zu tun zur Zeit. Kommst du klar, oder soll ich dir für die Schreibtischarbeit einen weiteren Schreiber zur Seite stellen?" erkundigte sich Elrond, nachdem er sich elegant auf der Bank niedergelassen hatte. "Nein danke, nicht nötig. Ich komme noch gut zurecht", antwortete Glorfindel und suchte den Blick Elronds.  
  
Als die Blicke der beiden Elben sich trafen, hätten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. In Glorfindels Blick war scheue Liebe und Hingezogenheit zu erkennen, ebenso wie unterdrücktes Verlangen und sich langsam ansammelnder Mut, einen Schritt zu wagen, zu versuchen, den er bisher nicht gewagt hatte. Er kam sich lächerlich vor. Er hatte einst einem Balrog die Stirn geboten, aber nun etwas im Vergleich dazu so einfaches zu tun, brachte er nicht fertig? Konnte das wahr sein? Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Elronds Blick dagegen war eine Mischung aus Entspannung, die zeigte wie sehr er den ruhigen Abend und die Aussicht, die dieser hübsche Platz bot genoss, Erleichterung, dass sein militärischer Berater sein Arbeitspensum noch gut ohne zusätzliche Hilfe bewältigen konnte und ein wenig Verwunderung über den Blick, den er von Glorfindel aufgefangen hatte.  
  
"Das freut mich. Sag mir aber bitte, wenn du Unterstützung brauchst", antwortete der Herr von Imladris. In Glorfindel schrie und tobte es. 'Ja, ich brauche Unterstützung, ich brauche Hilfe, aber nicht irgendwelche! Ich brauche DICH! Dich und nur dich! Bei mir, an meiner Seite, in meinem Arm, unter mir, deine Wärme, deine Nähe! Bei allen Valar ich will dich fühlen, Elrond!' Doch mehr als ein Nicken brachte er nicht zustande.  
  
Elrond ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Umgebung schweifen und vergaß einen Augenblick alles um sich herum. In diesem Moment fasste sich der blonde Elb ein Herz und seine linke Hand, die eben noch auf der Bank ruhte suchte ihren Weg zu der des Herrn von Imladris, mit welcher dieser sich auf der Bank abstützte. Es war nur ein Hauch, nur eine flüchtige Begegnung. Er fühlte die weiche, samtige Haut des Elbenlords unter seinen zitternden Fingerspitzen. Wie zufällig trug die leichte Abendbrise einen Hauch des Duftes Elronds zu ihm hinüber. Glorfindel sog sie tief ein, genoß sie, schloss sein blauen Augen und gab sich ganz dem Fühlen und Riechen hin. Er stellt sich die dunkelgrauen Augen Elronds vor, die sich vor Lust verdunkelten.  
  
Seine Gedanken begannen zu kreiseln. Er sah, wie er die Roben abstreifte, sofort, hier an Ort und Stelle, sah wie Elrond sich über die trockenen Lippen leckte, meinte den heißen, innigen Kuss zu schmecken, den sie daraufhin austauschten. Er fühlte wie ihre Zungen kämpften, Zähne aufeinander schlugen, als die Leidenschaft über die Vernunft siegte. Er fühlte wie er Elrond auf die raue Steinbank drückte, meinte die weiße makellose Haut vor sich zu sehen, das Zucken der Bauchmuskeln, die Erektion, die er rasch aus ihrem zu engen Gefängnis befreite. Stellte sich vor, wie er seine eigenen Beinkleider mit einem Ruck von sich riss und dann Elronds Unterleib anhob, ein Bein auf seine Schulter legte.  
  
Er meinte das heiße Fleisch zu fühlen, in das er eindrang, den heiseren und wimmernden Schrei des Noldor zu hören, nachdem er sich vollständig in ihm versenkt hatte. Würde er warten oder augenblicklich beginnen sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen? Wie würde Elrond es wollen. Er sog tief den Atem ein, öffnete nur kurz die Augen und sah in das Gesicht seines Lords, neben ihm auf der Bank. Dieser Lord hatte ganz offensichtlich gerade bemerkt, wo Glorfindels Hand gelandet war.  
  
Recht entschieden zog Elrond seine Hand zurück und hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. Sein Blick war wenig vorwurfsvoll, aber um so verwunderter, als er den Vanyar musterte. Glorfindel wurde augenblicklich beinahe übel. Er spürte, dass seine Beinkleider ihm sofort wieder perfekt passten, nichts drückte mehr um aus einem Gefängnis befreit zu werden. "Glorfindel, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" erkundigte sich Elrond mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und ein klein wenig Sorge.  
  
"Doch, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", brachte der blonde Elb mühsam beherrscht heraus und musste dabei beobachten, dass Elrond offenbar auf einmal großen Wert darauf legte, seine Hände an seinem Körper zu behalten, damit Glorfindel nicht noch einmal die Chance bekam, in deren Nähe zu kommen. Der blonde Elb schluckte schwer.  
  
Elrond lächelte schließlich leicht. "Arbeite nicht so viel. Du solltest dir vielleicht doch ein wenig mehr Freizeit gönnen." Mit diesen Worten erhob der Noldor sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch zuvor wandte er sein weises, sanftes und anmutiges Gesicht noch einmal dem blonden Krieger zu. "Wir sehen uns dann zum Nachtmahl."  
  
Abermals konnte Glorfindel nur nicken. Seine Schultern sackten zusammen, als er zusah wie Elrond sich entfernte. Ein goldblondes Häufchen Elend blieb einsam auf der Bank zurück, kein stolzer Balrogtöter oder strahlender Held. Kaum, dass er sich sicher war, dass Elrond außer Hörweite war, ließ Glorfindel seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Warum war er so weit gegangen? Warum hatte er sich nicht zurückhalten können? So hätte er doch weiterleben können mit dem schönen Traum vor Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht, ganz vielleicht eines Tages wahr würde. Er hätte noch immer etwas an dem er sich festhalten könnte, doch er hatte es verspielt. Hatte er denn nicht gewusst, was geschehen würde? Er hatte seine Augen gewiss vor der Realität verschlossen und sich damit selbst etwas für ihn so wichtigem beraubt. Er sank auf der Bank zusammen, verbarg sein hübsches Gesicht in seinen Armen und schluchzte hemmungslos. 


	2. Teil 2

Unerfüllbare Träume  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: R wegen Slash!!! Achtung, wer Geschichten in denen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen vorkommen nicht lesen mag, der sollte hier nicht weiterlesen!  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Elrond  
  
Summary: Glorfindel fühlt sich einsam und zu einem bestimmten Elben hingezogen! Aber empfindet jener Elb genauso?  
  
************************  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für all Eure Reviews! Ich hab mich riesig gefreut. Ich muss ganz ehrlich gestehen, dass diese Story als Einteiler gedacht war, aber da Ihr so lieb reviewt habt, habe ich Euch noch einen zweiten Teil geschrieben. Ich hoffe, der gefällt Euch auch! Ausführliche Reviewantworten sind diesmal unten!  
  
************************  
  
Teil 2  
  
Nach und nach wurde es still in den duftenden Gärten von Imladris. Die Elben zogen sich zurück in ihre heimeligen Häuser, bereiteten das Nachtmahl zu oder setzten sich gesellig zusammen um ein wenig zu musizieren oder sich mit Geschichten zu unterhalten. Geschichten, die sie einst erlebt hatten oder auch ausgedachte Fantasien. Beides fand stets großen Gefallen in den fröhlichen Haushalten rund um das fürstliche Hause Elronds. Doch auch dort herrschte fast immer heitere Geselligkeit, wie auch an diesem Abend.  
  
Die Zwillinge des Fürsten verstanden es noch immer mit ihren Streichen und Späßen für jede Menge Fröhlichkeit im Tal zu sorgen. Auch wenn ihr Vater sie bisweilen zur Ordnung rufen musste und sie dann daran erinnerte, dass sie vielleicht eines Tages die Fürsten dieses Tales sein würden und es ihnen nicht schaden könnte sich ab und an auch mal dementsprechend zu verhalten.  
  
Die Kinder des Elbenfürsten waren bereits am Esstisch versammelt, ebenso Erestor, der oberste Berater Elronds. Nur Glorfindel und Elrond selber fehlten noch in dieser kleinen, sehr privaten Runde.  
  
Der Herr von Imladris war bereits in sein Heim zurückgekehrt. Ungewöhnlich still und nachdenklich war er von der Bank aufgebrochen, auf der er Glorfindel verlassen hatte. Er hatte nichts von Glorfindels Tränenausbruch mitbekommen. Dennoch konnte er den blonden Elben nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Er sorgte sich ein wenig um ihn.  
  
Lord Elrond vermochte nicht zu sagen, was genau der Ausschlag für diese Sorge war. Doch seit einiger Zeit hatte er den Eindruck, dass mit seinem militärischen Berater etwas nicht stimmte. Er arbeitete hart und viel und seine Leistungen waren keineswegs zu beanstanden. Aber meist suchte er dann des Abends die Einsamkeit. Er wusste zwar, dass Glorfindel kein Freund großer gesellschaftlicher Anlässe war, doch früher hatte er auch gern Abende im Kreise der fürstlichen Familie verbracht. Sie saßen oft und gern beisammen, unterhielten sich mit Geschichten, Rätseln oder Liedern.  
  
Elrond betrat das Speisezimmer und blickte sich um. Sein Blick blieb an Glorfindels leerem Platz hängen. 'Wieso bist du noch nicht hier?' fragte er sich in Gedanken. Er war nicht ungehalten darüber, sondern einfach nur ehrlich verwundert. Dennoch nahm er Platz. Erestor war der leicht verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck, der über Elronds Züge gehuscht war nicht entgangen. Er beschloss insgeheim seinen Lord in ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu verwickeln, um herauszufinden, ob er ihm mit einem Rat zur Seite stehen konnte.  
  
Der Lord von Imladris ließ seinen Blick über den reich gedeckten Tisch schweifen. Das Abendessen war meist die einzige Mahlzeit, die Elrond gemeinsam mit seinen Kindern und seinen beiden engsten Beratern einnehmen konnte, daher fiel sie oft reichlicher aus als das Mittagessen. So war es auch heute. Es standen einige Körbe mit geröstetem Brot auf dem Tisch, eine Platte mit aufgeschnittenem Bratenfleisch, vermutlich eine Rehkeule. Verschiedene Schüsseln boten Gemüse an. Alles war hübsch mit Kräutern garniert. Lange weiße Kerzen brannten in silbernen, filigran geschwungenen Haltern auf dem Tisch. Auch von den holzverzierten Wänden warfen einige ihr Licht, während die langsam untergehende Sonne das Tal mit ihrem Licht verzauberte.  
  
'Wo bleibst du nur?' ertappte Elrond sich wieder zu denken. Warum dachte er soviel über seinen Berater nach. Was war geschehen? Glorfindels Verhalten auf der Bank war seltsam gewesen. Warum hatte er versucht ihn zu berühren? Was hatte das bedeuten sollen? Hatte Glorfindel ihm etwas zeigen wollen?  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit versuchte Glorfindel noch immer sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen und wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Die Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass er zum Abendbrot erwartet wurde, machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Für ihn war dies die größte Enttäuschung, der größte Tiefschlag seines bisherigen Lebens in Imladris gewesen. Und Elrond schien nicht einmal zu ahnen, dass für seinen obersten militärischen Berater gerade eine Welt zusammengebrochen war. Immer wieder und wieder liefen Tränenströme über die hübsch geformten Wangen des goldblonden Elben. Schon lange waren seine himmelblauen Augen rotgeweint. Hilflos hatte er die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen, wiegte sich ein wenig vor und zurück und wünschte sich dabei nichts sehnlicher, als dass Elrond käme um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Doch niemand kam, nicht um das Häufchen Elend zu trösten, sondern es kam nicht einmal zufällig irgendjemand vorbei.  
  
Glorfindel versuchte ruhiger zu atmen, um die andauernden Schluchzer unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Zögerlich gelang es ihm. Vorsichtig nahm er eine Hand von seiner Brust und strich sich ein paar tränennasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Es war ihm, als fühle er körperlichen Schmerz durch jene Enttäuschung. Er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen, wie er weiterleben sollte. Wie sollte er sich nun weiterhin verhalten? Das dringendste war wohl, dass er zum Abendessen auftauchte. Doch es schien ihm, als könne er die Kraft nicht aufbringen. Als könne er nicht den Weg zurück, hinunter zum Haus gehen und dort den Speisesaal betreten, um sich an den Tisch zu setzen und seine Mahlzeit einzunehmen. Er würde Elrond sehen. Er würde mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen, ihn ansehen müssen, sich mit ihm unterhalten müssen. All diese Gedanken bescherten ihm Übelkeit.  
  
Langsam und zögerlich erhob er sich und beinahe automatisch trugen seine Füße ihn den Weg von der Bank fort. Hilflos versuchte er mit zittrigen Fingern seine Robe glatt zu streichen. Dabei musste er feststellen, dass sie auch nasse Tränenflecke aufwies. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Kaum jemand hätte den Elben erkannt, der dort die wunderschön angelegten Gartenpfade entlang schlich und dabei wie ein geprügeltes und zerschlagenes Opfer einer furchtbaren Schlacht aussah. Glorfindel war schon dankbar, dass der Tränenfluss nun nachgelassen hatte. Als er an einigen Obstbäumen vorüberkam, fand er darunter ein kleines Trinkbecken. Überall in den Gärten waren solch kleine versteckte Trinkwasserquellen angelegt, die beinahe alle natürlichen Ursprungs waren und nur ein wenig von geschickten Elbenhänden verziert worden waren, um sie noch besser in das Gesamtbild der Gärten einzufügen.  
  
Glorfindel senkte seinen Kopf, wusch sich vorsichtig die Tränen aus dem erhitzten Gesicht. Kühlte seine rotgeweinten Augen etwas ab und versuchte dabei, möglichst nicht an das bevorstehende Essen zu denken. Als er sich einigermaßen salonfähig fühlte begab er sich mit schnelleren Schritten zur Abendbrottafel.  
  
Nie zuvor war es ihm so schwer gefallen, diese Flügeltüren zum privaten Speisezimmer zu durchschreiten. Von draußen schon hatte er die fröhlichen Unterhaltungen gehört. Das muntere Schwatzen der Zwillinge, das glockenhelle Lachen Arwens und das herzliche Lachen von Elrond und Erestor. Vermutlich amüsierten sie sich über irgendetwas, was die Zwillinge angestellt hatten oder planten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schoss der Gedanke, dass Elrond den anderen von seinem zarten Annäherungsversuch erzählt haben könnte durch den Kopf des Elben. Lachten sie ihn etwa aus? Dann rief er sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Wo war sein stolzes Selbstbewusstsein geblieben? Ein Anflug davon kam daraufhin zurück und er betrat das Esszimmer. Elrond sah auf, als der goldblonde Krieger eintrat und bemerkte zu seiner Verwunderung, dass Glorfindel rasch wegsah, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über dieses sonderbare und für Glorfindel so untypische Verhalten. Da aber nun alle anwesend waren, eröffnete er das Abendessen und ließ es sich dabei nicht nehmen, selbst einen leichten Rotwein in die schweren Kristallgläser zu schenken. Die anderen bedienten sich derweil an dem reichhaltigen Speisenangebot. Die Zwillinge stritten sich dabei schon fast gewohnheitsmäßig um das Vorlegebesteck in den Schüsseln. Aber sie meinten es nicht ernst, sondern alberten nur herum. Erestor und Elrond brauchten sich dann nur anzusehen und beiden ging der selbe Gedanke durch den Kopf: 'Wann würden sie je erwachsen werden?'  
  
Glorfindel erwiderte höflich die ihm entgegengebrachten Grüße und fühlte sich auf seinem Platz irgendwie verloren, auch wenn dies für die anderen nicht erkennbar war. Er dankte Elrond für den Wein, den dieser eben eingeschenkt hatte und bemühte sich dabei seiner Stimme einen neutralen, alltäglichen Klang zu geben. Unter normalen Umständen fiel es ihm leicht eine Maske aufzusetzen und sein inneres Leben von der Außenwelt abzuschirmen. Doch im Moment kostete es ihn viel Kraft, mehr noch als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Ein wenig nervös blickte er über den reich gedeckten Tisch und wusste nicht, was er sich nehmen sollte. Erestor hatte sich gerade am Braten bedient und hielt ihm die Platte mit den aufgeschnittenen und angerichteten Fleischscheiben hin, damit er sich auch etwas nähme. Glorfindel seufzte ein wenig und legte sich schließlich eine kleine Scheibe Fleisch auf den Teller. Zu spät registrierte er, dass Erestor ihm die Platte noch immer hinhielt, in der Erwartung, dass der blonde Elb sich zu dem kleinen Stück sicher noch ein zweites nehmen wollte. Fast hilfesuchend schüttelte Glorfindel den Kopf und Erestor reichte die Platte weiter.  
  
Elronds Blick ruhte zwar nicht offensichtlich auf seinem obersten militärischen Berater, aber wer ihn sehr gut kannte, konnte erkennen, dass er den Balrogtöter heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. 'Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir', sinnierte Elrond während er begann sein Fleisch klein zu schneiden und den ersten Bissen mit der Gabel zum Mund führte. 'Wenn ich nur wüsste was es ist und ob ich dir helfen könnte', überlegte er weiterhin. Er nahm wahr, dass Glorfindel seine Mahlzeit bisher noch nicht angerührt hatte. Eine Tatsache, die noch mehr Sorge in ihm aufkeimen ließ, denn für gewöhnlich hatte der goldblonde Krieger einen überaus gesunden Appetit und gab sich mit einer so kleinen Portion höchstens als Nachschlag zufrieden. Doch nun? Elronds Sorge wuchs und mit ihr das seltsame Gefühl, warum er sich eigentlich so sehr um den Krieger sorgte. Bisher hatte er sich zwar auch dann und wann um ihn gesorgt, wie man sich um einen guten Freund eben sorgte. Aber nun schien es ihm, als sei auf der Bank irgendetwas geschehen. Was war auf einmal so anders? Er gab seine versteckte Beobachtung auf und sah offensichtlich zu Glorfindel hinüber. Dies war einfach, da Elrond am Kopfende des Tisches saß und Glorfindel zu seiner Rechten an der langen Seite des Tisches.  
  
Glorfindel fühlte den Blick Elronds auf sich. Es war aber nicht jener Blick den er so herbeigesehnt hatte, sondern ein musternder, fragender Blick. Glorfindel fühlte sich extrem verunsichert, wie noch zuvor in seinem Leben. Fast mechanisch griff er endlich nach seinem Besteck, obwohl ihm sein Hals wie zugeschnürt erschien. Tapfer schluckte er die ersten Bissen, nachdem er eine halbe Ewigkeit auf ihnen gekaut hatte. Wieder fühlte er den Blick Elronds auf sich und hörte nun auch dessen Stimme, die ihn ansprach. IHN, nicht etwa an der fröhlichen Unterhaltung seiner Kinder und seines Beraters teilnahm, sondern sich an ihn richtete.  
  
"Schmeckt es dir nicht?" kam die sanfte Frage des dunkelhaarigen Noldorlords über dessen Lippen. Glorfindels Kopf schnellte nach oben, blickte seinen Lord an. Rasch beeilte er sich den Kopf zu schütteln. "Doch Elrond, es..... es schmeckt sehr gut..... wie immer.... Ich war in .....in Gedanken noch bei meiner Arbeit....", stotterte der Balrogtöter hastig und ärgerte sich dabei maßlos über sich selbst. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach ruhig bleiben und wie immer antworten. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde augenblicklich noch größer und er hatte das Gefühl entweder langsam zu ersticken oder sich gleich erbrechen zu müssen.  
  
'Wieder die Arbeit', dachte Elrond und musste feststellen, dass er es fast mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung dachte. Er spielte die Situation auf der Bank noch immer vor seinem geistigen Auge ab und war gerade auf einen interessanten Gedanken gestoßen, den er aber nun sofort wieder verwarf. Stattdessen machte er sich noch ein wenig mehr Sorgen über das immense Arbeitspensum seines blonden Beraters. "Du solltest dir wirklich ein wenig mehr freie Zeit gönnen, das sagte ich dir doch vorhin schon. Du leistest hervorragende Arbeit, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich aufreibst", antwortete Elrond. Seine Stimme war dabei unbewusst noch sanfter, fast schon fürsorglich geworden. Erestor hatte es bemerkt und wunderte sich ein wenig über den fast schon intimen Tonfall, den sein Lord angeschlagen hatte. Andererseits bemerkte er auch, dass der Balrogtöter sich irgendwie mit einem Problem herumzuschlagen schien.  
  
Für Glorfindel war dies alles zuviel. Er wusste nur eines: er ertrug es keine Minute länger in diesem Raum, an diesem Tisch zu sein, mit diesem Mann, den er über alles liebte, mit dem er alles teilen wollte und der nichts weiter für ihn empfand, als normale Freundschaft und vielleicht noch die Fürsorge eines Arbeitgebers seinem Untergebenen gegenüber. "Da fällt mir gerade ein, ich habe noch etwas wichtiges vergessen. Bitte entschuldige mich, ich muss das noch kurz erledigen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Balrogtöter fast ein wenig zu schnell vom Tisch, legte seine Serviette neben seinen Teller und rannte fast hinaus.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd über dieses seltsame Benehmen blickte Elrond ihm nach und registrierte dann, dass die Gespräche an der Tafel verstummt waren. Auch Erestor und seine Kinder sahen nun alle schweigend zur Tür, durch die Glorfindel soeben hastig das Speisezimmer verlassen hatte.  
  
Der blonde Elb rannte haltlos nach draußen. Als er im Freien war, musste er erst mal tief durchatmen um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Anschließend lenkte er seine Schritte zu den hübsch angelegten Ställen, in denen die Pferde, die zum Haushalt Elronds gehörten, untergebracht waren. Er holte das zierliche elbische Zaumzeug aus der Sattelkammer und den leichten Elbensattel. Ein wenig nervös und mit fahrigen Bewegungen sattelte er sein Pferd, führte es ins Freie und saß auf.  
  
Es wurde allmählich dunkler. Die Sonne versank gänzlich hinter den Bergen. Die letzten glutroten Strahlen krochen noch über den Horizont und begrüßten im letzten Dahinscheiden den klaren Sternenhimmel. Imladris schien zur Ruhe zu kommen und niemand bemerkte den Reiter, der sein Pferd in raschem Schritt Richtung Wald lenkte.  
  
Glorfindel musste das Gefühl des Erstickens loswerden. Noch immer saß es in ihm fest und entließ ihn nur langsam aus seinem Griff. Er trieb seinen Hengst an und ließ ihn in den Galopp fallen. Er hoffte, dass ein kleiner Ausritt ihn etwas beruhigen würde. Sein treuer junger Hengst enttäuschte ihn nicht, sondern gab sich große Mühe den Befehlen seines Reiters zu gehorchen. So kam es, dass sie eine Weile recht schnell dahinstürmten und Glorfindel nicht sonderlich auf die Richtung achtete. Er lenkte sein Pferd nur auf dem breiten Weg entlang, bog irgendwann nach links auf einen schmalen Pfad ab und wurde sich schließlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er sich bereits sehr viel weiter von Elronds Haus entfernt hatte, als er je beabsichtig hatte. Er ließ sein Pferd langsamer werden. Wieder spürte er heiße Tränen in sich aufsteigen, doch er wollte sich zusammenreißen. Er wollte ebenso stark sein wie sein angebeteter Lord.  
  
Der blonde Elb legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete den Himmel. Die Sterne waren nun deutlich hervorgekommen und leuchteten ihm auf seinen Weg. Die Bäume standen hier nicht mehr sehr dicht, daher hatte er einen relativ freien Blick zum Himmel. Der Pfad wurde steiniger, was ihm verriet, dass sie an das Ufer des Bruinen kamen. Der Fluß lag an diesem Abend recht ruhig vor ihm und floss verhältnismäßig träge dahin. Die Zeit der Schneeschmelze war auch schon lange vorbei und Regenstürme gab es um diese Jahreszeit auch nur äußerst selten. Also führte der Fluss nicht viel Wasser. Glorfindel hielt sein Pferd an und blickte zum anderen Ufer, welches genauso steinig war, wie das auf welchem er sich befand. Am gegenüberliegenden Ufer führte ein schmaler Pfad aufwärts, da jenes Ufer viel steiler war, als das diesseitige. Wenn man diesen Pfad erklomm, was durchaus auch zu Pferde möglich war, erreichte man sehr rasch eine der Grenzen von Imladris, genaugenommen jene Grenze, die am dichtesten am Hause Elronds lag.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten, die Glorfindel einfach nur still dagesessen hatte, beschloss er zur Grenze hinüber zu reiten. Die Wachpatrouille müsste in kurzer Zeit dort eintreffen. Er hatte Elrond gesagt er habe etwas dringendes vergessen. Er konnte mit dem Patrouillenführer reden und ihm die Tagesbefehle für den morgigen Tag mitteilen. Das war zwar etwas ungewöhnlich, wenn er es um diese Zeit täte, doch ganz so abwegig war es auch nicht, da er öfter mal Kontrollritte an den Grenzen unternahm. Die Tagesbefehle waren zwar keineswegs so wichtig, aber so hätte er nicht ganz geschwindelt.  
  
Vorsichtig ließ er seinen jungen Hengst durch den Fluss laufen und ihn den Pfad am Hügel erklimmen. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und sie waren oben auf dem Weg angekommen, der direkt zur Grenze führte. Glorfindel trieb sein Pferd wieder an und ließ es in einen raschen Trab fallen. Er versank wieder in seinen Gedanken und bemerkte nicht, dass er die Grenze bereits überschritten hatte und nun zwar parallel zu ihr ritt, nur halt auf der anderen Seite. Dies fiel ihm erst auf, als er merkte, dass sein Pferd plötzlich zu lahmen schien. Besorgt hielt er augenblicklich an und saß ab. 'Verdammt, wie bin ich denn hier herüber geraten?' ärgerte er sich in Gedanken über seine Unachtsamkeit. Dann sah er nach den Beinen seines Tieres. Die Ursache für das Lahmen war schnell erkannt. Sein Hengst hatte sich einen spitzen Stein eingetreten, der ihm beim Laufen Schmerzen bereitete.  
  
Vorsichtig machte Glorfindel sich daran, den Stein aus dem Hinterhuf zu entfernen, als das Tier plötzlich unruhig wurde, seine Ohren zurücklegte und aufwieherte. Im gleichen Moment hörte sie auch der blonde Krieger: Orks. Innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er so gedankenlos gewesen war, keine Waffe mitzunehmen. Er hatte tatsächlich völlig neben sich gestanden, als er Imladris so überstürzt verlassen hatte. Rasch ließ er das Bein seines Hengstes los, den Stein hatte er soeben entfernt. Nur Sekunden später sah er die Orks auf sich zustürmen und im gleichen Moment ergriff der junge Hengst die Flucht. Seine Furcht vor diesen dunklen Geschöpfen war zu groß. Glorfindel stieß innerlich den nächsten Fluch aus und überlegte rasend schnell was er tun konnte.  
  
Die angreifenden Orks waren zum Teil wohl noch recht jung, was ein Vorteil für Glorfindel war, da sie noch nicht so kampferfahren waren. Sein zweiter großer Vorteil war, dass es sich um eine relativ kleine Gruppe handelte, nur vier oder fünf wie er recht schnell erkannte. Und sie waren ganz offensichtlich des organisierten Kampfes nicht mächtig, denn der erste Ork stürzte sich so blindlings auf den Balrogtöter, dass dieser ihn fast mühelos abwehren konnte. Ein gezielter Tritt entledigte den Ork seines Schwertes und der nächste brachte ihn zu Fall, wobei Glorfindel es noch schaffte die Klinge, die in hohem Bogen durch die Luft segelte, aufzufangen. Wie ihm das gelungen war, vermochte er später selbst nicht mehr recht zu sagen.  
  
Doch nun war er bewaffnet und während sich der eine Ork noch am Boden wälzte war der nächste einen Kopf kürzer. Mit einem aggressiven Schrei ging Glorfindel nun seinerseits zum Angriff über und tötete die nächste Bestie. Dem Gefallenen gelang es sich wieder aufzurappeln und er versuchte Glorfindel nun ebenfalls mit bloßen Händen anzugreifen. Auch dies wehrte der Balrogtöter recht mühelos ab. Doch als er nun den anderen Ork erneut auf sich zurennen sah, ging etwas seltsames in ihm vor: 'Warum soll ich kämpfen? Warum kämpfe ich überhaupt? Warum soll ich mich verteidigen? Um zu überleben? Doch wozu? Würde es irgendwen kümmern wenn ich nicht mehr da bin? Wer würde mein Dahinscheiden beklagen? Wäre da irgendjemand, der wirklich, ernsthaft und mit ganzer Seele um mich trauert? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Wofür lebe ich, wenn ich nicht einen einzigen Freund habe, der wirklich traurig wäre? Ist dieses Leben noch lebenswert? Nein....' Und damit ließ der stolze Balrogtöter, der auch den letzten Ork mühelos hätte besiegen können, sein Schwert sinken, seine Parade erfolgte zwar automatisch, doch halbherzig und schon bohrte sich die Klinge der dunklen Kreatur in seinen Oberschenkel. Ein lauter Aufschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle und kurz darauf traf ihn ein Tritt des anderen Orks in den Rücken. Der Lebenswille verließ den Krieger. Sollten sie ihn schlagen, treten, zerhacken, es war nicht mehr wichtig. Der flammende Schmerz wurde nur von dem Schmerz überlagert, dass er Elrond nun doch so gern noch einmal gesehen hätte.  
  
Der goldblonde Elb sackte in sich zusammen, fiel zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. Blut sprudelte aus der tiefen Wunde. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, dass der Ork keinen weiteren Angriff ausführte, denn Sekunden später schlug er ebenso wie der andere Ork tot am Boden auf. Elbenpfeile ragten aus Brust und Hälsen. Die Patrouille war gekommen und durch den Lärm schnell auf den Kampfplatz aufmerksam geworden.  
  
Rasch waren zwei Soldaten an seiner Seite. "Lord Glorfindel? Könnt Ihr mich hören?" sprachen sie ihn an, doch sie erhielten keine Reaktion. Der Patrouillenführer kam nun ebenfalls hinüber und kniete sich zu dem gefallenen Elben. Er hatte schon viele Wunden versorgt und befahl den Soldaten einen Umhang in Streifen zu schneiden, was diese auch rasch ausführten. Gemeinsam legten sie einen Druckverband an und berieten, wie sie den Lord am schnellsten nach Imladris zurückbringen könnten, damit er schnell in den heilerfahrenen Händen Elronds wäre.  
  
Der Zufall kamen ihnen zu Hilfe, denn ein weiterer Wachsoldat kam aus dem Unterholz und führte Glorfindels Pferd am Zügel. "So ein Glück, der Bursche hatte sich im Dickicht versteckt. Wir können den Lord hinaufheben, so kommen wir schneller voran", verkündete er. Der Führer der Patrouille beschloss das Kommando an seinen Stellvertreter zu übertragen und selbst mit dem Lord zurückzureiten. Er erteilte seinen Soldaten die entsprechenden Befehle und nahm dabei beunruhigt zur Kenntnis, dass die Blutung nicht wirklich stoppen wollte. Vorsichtig hievten die Elben den Verletzten auf sein Pferd und halfen ihrem Vorgesetzen ebenfalls aufzusteigen. So rasch es ging, machte sich der Elb mit seiner Last auf den Heimweg.  
  
**********************  
  
"Adar, komm schnell! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe als Heiler!" Elrond saß im Wohnzimmer in seinem angestammten Sessel mit der hohen Lehne, der direkt am Kamin stand. Es brannte kein Feuer, da die Luft noch immer recht lau war. Das Abendessen hatte ihn verwirrt und ganz besonders die Situation auf der Bank beschäftigte ihn noch immer. Er war sich inzwischen nahezu sicher, was er davon zu halten hatte. Doch es verwirrte ihn ein wenig. Gefühle stritten in ihm und so hatte er versucht in einer Lektüre Ablenkung zu finden, was bisher aber noch nicht von nennenswertem Erfolg gekrönt war. Der Ruf seines Sohnes Elrohir ließ ihn nun auf blicken und das Buch beiseite legen. Rasch stand er auf und war mit schnellen Schritten bei der Tür.  
  
"Was ist denn geschehen? Gibt es mehrere Verletzte?" erkundigte er sich. "Nein, nur einen. Glorfindel ist verletzt", berichtete Elrohir auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. "Glorfindel?" Elrond zuckte merklich zusammen. 'Warum ist er verletzt? Wie konnte das geschehen?' schossen Fragen durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Sie hatten gerade den Raum erreicht in welchen der Patrouillenführer und Elrohir den blonden Krieger gebracht hatten, und Elrohir berichtete: "Er wurde von Orks angegriffen. Aber er war unterlegen, da er allein war." Der Lord von Imladris trat an den Behandlungstisch auf dem sein Berater lag und sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Wunde am Oberschenkel. Der Verband war mittlerweile durchtränkt und es schien noch immer Blut nachzufließen. "Elrohir, hol bitte deinen Bruder her. Für die Versorgung dieser Wunde brauche ich eine zweite Hand. Es scheint, dass die Oberschenkelarterie verletzt wurde." Elrohir nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg, um Elladan zu holen.  
  
"Er war bei Euch oben an der Grenze?" erkundigte sich Elrond. Der Patrouillenführer nickte. "Ja, ich war recht erstaunt, als ich den Lärm hörte und wir zum Kampfplatz kamen und ich ihn dann dort erblickte. Er kämpfte alleine gegen vier Orks! Aber das alles war ein seltsamer Unfall...", berichtete der Soldat. "Warum?" hakte Elrond sofort nach, während er mit seinen erfahrenen Händen bereits den Körper des Balrogtöters vorsichtig abtastete um zu sehen, ob er noch weitere, vielleicht innere Verletzungen hatte. Dies schien aber nicht der Fall zu sein. "Nun Lord Elrond, ich sah, dass er mit einer Waffe der Orks kämpfte. Offenbar hatte er also kein eigenes Schwert dabei gehabt, was für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Und des weiteren kämpfte er zunächst so mühelos, dass ich schon dachte, er wird mit ihnen allein fertig, als er plötzlich ohne jeden erkennbaren Grund einfach aufhörte sich zu wehren. Den Valar sei Dank, wir hatten bereits Pfeile auf unseren Bögen und töteten die verbliebenen Orks." Elrond nickte und das Gedankenkarussell in seinem Kopf begann sich erneut zu drehen. Er dankte dem Soldat und entließ ihn.  
  
Nun war er allein mit seinem obersten militärischen Berater. 'Was machst du nur für Sachen?' fragte er ihn stumm. 'Ich denke ich habe langsam begriffen, was mit dir los ist... Ich habe lange gebraucht um zu verstehen, was du mir sagen willst, vielleicht zu lange. Vielleicht habe ich dir dadurch Hoffnungen gemacht, ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein. Ich verstand deine Gesten auf der Bank nicht richtig, war nur verwirrt - das tut mir leid.' Er konnte nicht anders, als dem verletzten Elben einige goldene Haarsträhnen aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht zu streichen. Elrond wusste, dass dieser kalte Schweiß daraufhin deutete, dass sein Berater Orkgift im Körper hatte, doch es würde kein Problem für ihn sein, dieses Gift zu beseitigen. Er holte ein kleines weiches Kissen und schob es behutsam unter Glorfindels Kopf, damit er bequemer lag. Vorsichtig begann er dann die Beinkleider aufzuschneiden und zu entfernen.  
  
Glorfindel merkte für einige wenige Augenblicke, dass sein Bewusstsein wieder an die Oberfläche driftete, dass er kurz davor war aufzuwachen und doch konnte er nicht richtig wach werden. Er sah verschwommene Gegenstände und Figuren um sich, nicht fähig zu sagen, was Realität und Fantasie war. Dann fühlte er Hände auf seinem Körper, sanfte Hände, die behutsam mit ihm verfuhren, keine groben Klauen von Orks, die ihn quälten. Die sanften Hände machten sich an seinem Unterleib und seinen Beinen zu schaffen. Allmählich kroch quälender Schmerz in sein Bewusstsein. Sein linker Oberschenkel brannte wie die Feuer des Schicksalsberges und ein leichtes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen.  
  
"Sssch, Glorfindel, nur ruhig... Ich weiß es tut weh, aber seiunbesorgt, es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung", hörte der Balrogtöter eine beruhigende Stimme flüstern. Elronds beruhigende Stimme. Er fühlte wieder eine sanfte Hand diesmal streichelte ihn die Hand scheinbar. Der goldblonde Elb atmete tief ein, versuchte das Gefühl in sich aufzusaugen und Beruhigung daraus zu schöpfen. Elrond war bei ihm, hatte ihn gefunden, kümmerte sich um ihn. Er war ihm also nicht ganz egal? Oder war er als Lord hier, oder vielmehr als Heiler? Das Denken fiel dem Vanya schwer und er glitt wieder in die angenehme Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
Elrond dagegen versuchte sich einmal mehr darüber klar zu werden, was er gerade eben getan hatte. Er hatte seinen Freund gestreichelt, ja. Er wollte ihn beruhigen, doch streichelte man dann so sanft und vor allem in der Nähe eines so empfindsamen Organs von dessen Anblick er sich noch immer nicht recht losreißen konnte? Hätte es nicht gereicht seine Hand zu ergreifen oder zu streicheln? Doch als er die Hosen entfernt hatte und Glorfindel so gequält gestöhnt hatte, da hatte er einfach nicht anders gekonnt, als zärtlich den Übergang von Glorfindels Unterleib zu seinem rechten, unverletzten Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ die Hosen fallen und holte eine weiche, leichte Decke, um den verletzten Elb soweit zu bedecken, dass nicht mehr von ihm frei lag, als zur Behandlung unbedingt nötig. Das geschah gerade rechtzeitig, denn nur Sekunden später erschien Elladan, der den Ernst der Lage ebenfalls sofort erkannte und seinem Vater hilfreich zur Hand ging.  
  
Eine Stunde später war die Blutung gestoppt, die Wunde genäht und mit einem dicken Verband, unter dem sich eine spezielle Kräuterauflage befand, die das Gift im Körper des Vanya neutralisieren sollte, und der Körper des verletzten Elben einigermaßen gereinigt. Elladan half seinem Vater, Glorfindel in ein weiches Krankenbett in einem der kleinen stillen Krankenzimmer zu legen, dann erbot er sich, den Behandlungsraum aufzuräumen. Er spürte, dass sein Vater noch einen Augenblick am Bett seines militärischen Beraters verweilen wollte. Dieser dankte ihm und setzte sich, als er allein war, auf die Bettkante.  
  
Wieder strich seine Hand sachte durch goldenes Haar, streichelte es aus dem Gesicht. "Ich denke, ich weiß, was du dir wünschst. Was du erhoffst... Du bist mein Freund, ein wunderbarer Freund, einer der besten und engsten die ich je hatte, vielleicht sogar der beste überhaupt und doch kann ich dir nicht geben, was du möchtest.... Was würden all die anderen Elben hier in Imladris sagen? Ich sehe, dass du oft einsam bist, ich denke nicht, dass du die Einsamkeit suchst... Ich fühle, dass du leidest", flüsterte Elrond seinem Berater zu, ergriff eine seiner Hände, die auf den Laken lag, und streichelte mit der anderen wieder über die Stirn des Elben. Glorfindel bewegte sich leicht im Heilschlaf und das Laken rutschte von seiner entblößten Brust, offenbarte ein paar leichtere Blessuren, die er offenbar vom Orkkampf davongetragen hatte.  
  
Elrond erhob sich behutsam und holte eine Kräutersalbe an das Bett, schlug das Laken ein wenig zurück und begann ganz sanft und so behutsam wie nur möglich die Salbe auf die Verletzungen aufzutragen. "Ich möchte gern mehr für dich tun, ich möchte soviel für dich tun, aber ich denke, diesen einen Wunsch kann ich dir nicht erfüllen. Ich liebe doch auch Celebrian und selbst wenn sie nicht mehr unter uns weilt, eines Tages werde ich vielleicht auch nach Valinor gehen und was ist wenn du mich begleitest? Wie würde es dann weitergehen? Was wäre, wenn die Elben hier schon diese Verbindung nicht akzeptieren würden? Ich möchte dich nicht unnötigen Anfeindungen aussetzen und dich noch weiter zu noch größerer Einsamkeit verdammen. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, mein goldener Elb", hauchte er der Lord von Imladris sanfte Worte.  
  
Dabei massierte er hingebungsvoll die breite, muskulöse Brust des blonden Elben und sein Gesicht bekam einen wehmütigen Ausdruck. Glorfindel war so schön, so groß, so kräftig, so anbetungswürdig. Jeder Elb würde viel wenn nicht alles darum geben, wenn er ihn erhören würde, jede Elbin sowieso. Warum bei allen Valar hatte sich Glorfindel dann ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht? Er betrachtete den schönen Körper, oder vielmehr das, was gerade nicht von Laken bedeckt war. Celebrian war weit fort und seitdem war er allein. Sehnte er sich im Stillen nicht auch nach Liebe und körperlicher Nähe? Als sein Blick auf die münzgroßen Brustwarzen fiel, von denen er eben seine warmen Hände entfernte sah er, wie sie durch die plötzliche Kühle leicht hart wurden. Ehe er selbst wusste was er tat, beugte er sich über die Brust und hauchte einen fast unbeholfenen Kuss auf die linke, ihm nähere Brustwarze. Rasch setzte er sich jedoch wieder auf.  
  
"Nicht aufhören", hörte er in diesem Moment die schwache Stimme Glorfindels flüstern. "Du bist wach?" Elrond wurde augenblicklich hochrot und senkte den Blick. "Ja", kam es noch schwächer von dem blonden Elben. "Und hast... du?" erkundigte sich der Fürst von Imladris vorsichtig. "Dir zugehört.... ja?" antwortete Glorfindel und konnte nicht verhindern, dass die erste Träne über seine Wange lief.  
  
Elrond hielt die Hand Glorfindels nun fester. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das tat, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, Trost daraus zu beziehen und sich Mut zu machen, oder ob er Glorfindel trösten und beruhigen wollte. Der Anblick seines Beraters, der vor ihm Bett lag, so schwach, so verletzlich erschien er ihm auf einmal, als seine Augen sich nun mit Tränen füllten und diese Tränen nach und nach zu den Schläfen zu kullern begannen und dort in dem weichen Haar versickerten. Er konnte wieder nicht anders, als die eine oder andere wegzustreicheln.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid... Ich habe dich gern, Glorfindel, wirklich gern....aber", begann Elrond vorsichtig und glaubte für einen Moment in die blauen Augen Celebrians zu sehen. Auch sie hatte Augen von so seltenem Blau gehabt, wie ein Sommerhimmel ohne Wolken. Des Tags spiegelte sich die Sonne in ihnen und des Nachts das Sternenlicht. Wie schön konnten ihre Augen auch im Schein von Kerzen glänzen. Die Gedanken des Fürsten von Imladris glitten kurz davon in jene unbeschwerten Tage. Doch als er wieder in Glorfindels Augen blickte, da sah er abermals Celebrians Augen. Jedoch nicht ihre Augen an einem Sommertag, leuchtend vor Lebensfreude, sondern ihr gebrochener Blick, nachdem die Orks sie entführt und ihr Gewalt angetan hatten. Er hatte alles versucht um ihr zu helfen, hatte alles für sie tun wollen und doch war alles erfolglos geblieben. Er hatte ihr nicht helfen können, seiner Frau, seiner Geliebten, seinem Lebensinhalt - und nun war er allein.  
  
Glorfindels Kehle entrang sich ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. "Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen....", kam es zittrig über seine Lippen. Es war alles verloren. Elrond wusste scheinbar, was sein größter Herzenswunsch war und er hatte ihn nun endgültig zunichte gemacht. Glorfindel wollte sich beherrschen, stark sein, doch es ging nicht. Sein Herz raste, als sei er gerade viele Meilen gerannt. Er hatte den Eindruck, es versuchte seinen Brustkorb zu sprengen. Die Verletzung und der Heilschlaf, der nach ihm zu greifen versuchte, kosteten ihn ebenfalls Kraft. Und zu alledem wusste er nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt aus diesem Heilschlaf wieder aufwachen wollte. Elrond saß jetzt doch gewiss nur an seinem Bett, weil er ihn beruhigen wollte. Alles was er tat oder getan hatte, hatte sicher nur den einen einzigen Grund gehabt, dass er es als Heiler für gut hielt, um seinen Patienten zu retten. Andere Gedanken ließ Glorfindel gar nicht zu.  
  
Der Fürst von Imladris saß ganz ruhig auf der Bettkante, hielt die linke Hand des Balrogtöters in der seinen und fuhr fort ihn zu streicheln, als ihm etwas klar wurde. Celebrian hatte er nicht retten können, da sie nichts mehr auf dieser Welt gehalten hatte. Würde Glorfindel sich nun ebenso entscheiden? Würde er in die Unsterblichen Lande segeln, um mit seinem Schmerz, den er ganz offensichtlich litt, leben zu können? Oder würde er gar sterben? Wenn letzterer Fall einträte, so war sich Elrond augenblicklich sicher, so wäre es seine Schuld. Er hatte Glorfindel allein gelassen, ihm nicht geholfen, hatte seine Signale, seine kleinen Annährungsversuche und Hilferufe nicht verstanden oder nicht einmal gehört. Und hatte er vielleicht auch sich selbst nicht gehört? Er tauchte in seine Erinnerungen ab, streichelte dabei weiterhin liebvoll seinen Berater, der so tapfer versuchte nicht zu weinen, es aber nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihm immer wieder und wieder Tränen aus den Augen rollten.  
  
'Wie oft habe ich dich heimlich auch mal beobachtet? Wie oft wünschte ich mir mich nicht nur an deine starke Schulter zu lehnen, sondern von dir in den Arm genommen zu werden, seit Celebrian weg ist? Nicht umarmt werden, wie von einem guten Freund, sondern richtig umarmt. Wie gern wollte ich mich schon mehrmals an dich schmiegen, wenn ich es recht bedenke... und vorhin.... als du halbnackt vor mir lagst... wie sehr faszinierte mich dein Anblick... Ich traute mich nicht, dich an intimen Stellen zu berühren und hätte dich doch so gern dort berührt, gestreichelt, massiert....geküsst? Ja, vielleicht sogar geküsst....', dachte Elrond und strich dem verletzten Elben wieder eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Glorfindel...?" begann der Noldor erneut und wunderte sich, wie heiser seine Stimme auf einmal klang. "Ja...?" kam die tränenerstickte schwache Antwort aus den dicken weißen Kissen. "Ich.....ich...." Elrond war nahe daran verrückt zu werden. Warum bei allen Valar fielen ihm nun auf einmal die passenden Worte nicht mehr ein? "Ich weiß was du sagen willst.... Ich habe dich bedrängt... Ich empfinde so viel für dich, viel mehr als du dir auszumalen vermagst, doch ich habe nun gesehen, dass es einseitig ist.... Bitte entschuldige dich nicht... du musst nichts sagen, ich verstehe dich. Ich verstehe deine Entscheidung", brachte der blonde Elb mühsam hervor. "Nein, es ist nicht einseitig", flüsterte der Noldor nun als Antwort, erleichtert darüber, dass Glorfindel es ihm so leicht machte. Dann beugte er sich über ihn und fing seine Lippen in einem scheuen, zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
Glorfindel war so überrascht, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Zu seinem Entsetzen liefen ihm nur noch mehr Tränen aus den Augen, als er zu begreifen begann, was Elrond ihm gerade gesagt hatte und was er gerade tat. Vorsichtig wollte er den Kuss erwidern, als sich die Lippen des dunkelhaarigen Elben bereits von seinen lösten. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, wurde ängstlich. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? Zu lange gewartet? Doch ein Blick in das gütige, liebevolle Gesicht Elronds belehrte ihn eines besseren. "Und was ist mit den anderen?" fragte er scheu.  
  
"Wir werden erst einmal ausprobieren, wie wir zwei miteinander zurechtkommen. Und wenn wir es zusammen schaffen, dann kann uns niemand etwas antun. Wir haben immerhin uns und zusammen sind wir doch stark, stärker als alles andere, oder?" gab Elrond fast ein wenig verspielt zur Antwort. Glorfindel konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Traum wurde Wirklichkeit. Elrond gab ihnen, ihrer Liebe, die so lange im Verborgenen geblüht hatte tatsächlich eine Chance. "Das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn du es wirklich möchtest," sagte der Fürst von Imladris nun leise. "Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich das ersehnt habe," flüsterte Glorfindel, richtete sich vorsichtig ein wenig im Bett auf und legte seine Arme um 'seinen' Lord. Er hätte sich zwar gewünscht, gesund zu sein, wenn Elrond ihn erhörte und ihm eine Chance gewährte, doch als dieser ihn nun ebenfalls liebevoll in die Arme schloss war er einfach nur glücklich. Er fühlte die warmen, weichen Lippen Elronds wieder auf den seinen und sie fühlten sich genauso an, wie er es sich vorgestellt und erträumt hatte. Begierig sog er sich an ihnen fest, seine drängende Zunge verlangte Einlass in die warme feuchte Höhle des anderen Mundes und beide Elben glaubten in dem Kuss zu ertrinken, sich zu verlieren.  
  
Als sie Atem schöpfen mussten, sank Glorfindels Kopf auf Elronds Schulter und der Heiler in dem Noldor erwachte wieder. Er half seinem Berater sich wieder hinzulegen, küsste ihn noch einmal sanft und ergriff wieder seine Hand, als der Heilschlaf ihn zu übermannen begann. "Schlaf dich jetzt gesund...wir werden viel Zeit für uns haben", flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Lord sachte und versprach dem wegdämmernden Elben an seiner Seite zu bleiben bis dieser wieder erwachte.  
  
***************************  
  
@Heitzi: Wie Du siehst bin ich auf Deinen Wunsch eingegangen Süße und lasse Dich an Elronds Gedanken teilhaben! Alles andere steht nun in den Sternen...oder soll es getippt werden? *zwinker*  
  
@Dani: Gut, dass Glorfindel nichts dagegen hatte! *zwinker* Ich hoffe, es ist in Deinem Sinne geworden!  
  
@Cara2: Hi! Vielen Dank für Deine netten Worte! Wie Du siehst, ich habe es nicht enden lassen!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Danke für Lob! Sowas baut immer auf! Es freut mich, dass Du wieder der Ansicht bist, dass ich die Gefühle gut rüberbringen konnte!  
  
@Winnowill: Ich hoffe, ich konnte all Deine Fragen beantworten. Oje, Du hast so was auch schon erlebt. *tröstknuddel* Ich glaube, da können wir alle ein Lied von singen!  
  
@Mystic: Hast natürlich recht! *ggg* Wer könnte Findel wiederstehen. 'Mein' Elrond macht da diesmal auch keine Ausnahme, aber ich hoffe die Gründe für seine Zurückhaltung waren einigermaßen einleuchtend!  
  
@Sparrow: Wow, danke für all Deine lieben Worte! *freu&strahl* Wie Du siehst hat Dein Anstacheln gewirkt! *ggg* Deine Mail hatte ich übrigens schon vor längerer zeit beantwortet! Aber wenn sie nicht ankam, schicke sie gern noch mal! Hey, was macht das neue Chap von "Narben"? *zwinker*  
  
@Sevie: Hey, danke fürs anfeuern! Ich hoffe, es gefällt weiterhin! Du hast jetzt auch was veröffentlicht. Muss ich mir gleich mal anschauen gehen!  
  
So, ich hoffe, Ihr hattet alle viel Spaß beim Lesen! Natürlich freue ich mich wieder sehr auf Eure Meinungen! Alles Liebe, Ari 


	3. Teil 3

Unerfüllbare Träume

*************************

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!

Rating: R wegen Slash!!! Achtung, wer Geschichten in denen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen vorkommen nicht lesen mag, der sollte hier nicht weiterlesen! 

Pairing: Glorfindel/Elrond

Summary: Glorfindel fühlt sich einsam und zu einem bestimmten Elben hingezogen! Aber empfindet jener Elb genauso? 

************************

Zuerst einmal ein dickes Danke an Euch alle für Eure vielen lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut! Wie ja einige von Euch sicher wissen, hatte ich eigentlich gar nicht geplant noch weitere Teile zu schreiben, aber da ihr eben alle so nett wart und so tolle Reviews hinterlassen habt, möchte ich mich bei Euch mit diesem dritten Teil bedanken! 

**@Firethmundoiel**: Ach, das ist immer so ein tolles Lob für mich, wenn ich so schreibe, dass man es nachempfinden kann! Und Deinen Wunsch nach einer Fortsetzung habe ich wie Du nun siehst auch erfüllt! 

**@Heitzi**: Ja, in dieser Story war ich recht gnädig, was die Cliffies angeht! *smile* On Glorfindel schnell zu seiner alten Stärke zurückfindet? Schau einfach mal nach! *zwinker* 

**@Sevie**: Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie hat bei mir Elronds Krankenflügel wirklich magnetische Anziehungskraft auf Elben! *gg* Danke für Deine Lob wegen den romantischen Sachen! Da wird ich ja ganz rot! 

**@Winnowill**: Hey, das freut mich, dass meine Story so einigermaßen geschrieben war, dass man nicht sofort wusste, ob sie sich kriegen! *ggg*

**@Goldleaf**: Hey, ein neues Gesicht! *freu&wink* Wie ich schon oben sagte, wollte ich eigentlich nur eine klitzekleine Kurzgeschichte schreiben! Aber da Ihr so lieb zu mir seid, möchte ich Euch auch eine Freude in Form einer Fortsetzung machen! Vielen lieben Dank übrigens für Deine wertvollen Tipps! Ich werde mir von nun an große Mühe geben darauf zu achten. Das mit Noldo und Noldor ist mir nämlich bisher andauernd unterlaufen! *rotwerd* 

**@Lady-of-Gondor**: Ja, Elrond ist eben doch ein weiser Elb! *zwinker* Ich freu mich, dass es Dir gefällt! 

**@Dani**: Ääähmm, ja, das war so ein etwas getarnter halbherziger Selbstmordversuch Glorfindels! Ich hoffe, Du hast mal mit ihm geschimpft! *zwinker* Hey, ich weck immer wieder diese vergessen geglaubten Gefühle in Dir? Tja, vielleicht sind sie dann doch nicht so vergessen, wie Du meinst! Und da ich Dir und Findel ja keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann, hast Du hier nun auch Deine Fortsetzung! *zwinker* 

**@Mystic Girl**: Du hattest mich ja auch so lieb gebeten weiterzuschreiben und Dein Hinweis ich solle mir vorstellen was Glorfindel machen würde, wenn ich nicht weiterschreibe, hat mich dann doch noch mal aktiv werden lassen! *zwinker* Hey, was ist das für ein Elbenschutzverein? Kann ich da auch Mitglied werden? *ggg* Und was hab ich den armen Elbys denn getan, dass der Verein gleich auf den Plan tritt? *ganz unschuldig guck* 

**@Sparrow**: Vielen lieben Dank für Dein Review! Da freu ich mich doch immer so drüber! Hihi, ich hab es diesmal eben verschlungener gemacht, dafür Euch aber die Cliffies erspart! *smile* Oh, das mit ff.net ist ja blöd! Bin doch schon so gespannt auf Deine Fortsetzung! Hab Dir inzwischen übrigens mehrmals gemailt! Hast Du noch immer nix bekommen? 

@Eleria: Freut mich total, dass Du auch hergefunden hast! *strahl* Wann's weitergeht? Jetzt!!! 

Und nun Euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen! 

*********************

Teil 3

Die Nacht war eine der längsten, die der Fürst von Imladris je erlebt hatte. Er war trotz aller Heilkünste besorgt um seinen Berater, der noch einige Zeit, nach dem er eingeschlafen war, geschwitzt hatte. Dann hatten die Heiltränke wohl endgültig ihre volle Wirkung entfaltet und das Gift in Glorfindels Körper zu neutralisieren begonnen. Es war gewiss dann und wann unangenehm für den blonden Elben gewesen. Elrond hatte dies gespürt, denn ab und an schloss sich Glorfindels Hand fester um die seine. Er schien sich richtig an ihm festzuhalten, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Elrond tat es in der Seele weh, seinen Berater so leiden zu sehen und er tat alles, um es ihm ein wenig erträglicher und leichter zu machen. Auch er drückte in diesen Momenten Glorfindels Hand fester, damit dieser spürte, dass er nicht alleine war. Er streichelte den verletzten Elben zärtlich, strich ihm das Haar aus der etwas zu warmen Stirn und beobachte erfreut, wie das leichte Fieber im Laufe der Nacht zu sinken begann. Doch er würde diesen Platz unter keinen Umständen verlassen. Nicht jetzt, da er wusste, wie dringend Glorfindel ihn an seiner Seite brauchte.

Verschiedene Erinnerungen suchten den Elbenfürsten heim, wie er so dasaß und sich um seinen militärischen Berater, seinen Freund und vielleicht sogar seinen Geliebten kümmerte. Er dachte an die unzähligen Nächte, die er schon an den Betten seiner Söhne verbracht hatte, wenn sie verletzt heimgekehrt waren. Und selbst wenn es heutzutage vorkam, dann war er immer wieder erstaunt, wie übergroß seine Vatergefühle sofort erwuchsen, wenn er sie so hilflos daliegen sah. Ihre Augen groß und ängstlich, glänzend im leichten Fieber. Insgeheim musste er dann manchmal lächeln, wenn er bedachte, dass sie die Orks nicht zu fürchten schienen, aber die Heilbehandlung durch ihren eigenen Vater. Und wenn sie dann gut versorgt in ihrem Bett lagen, dann sehnten sie sich noch immer danach, dass er ihre Hand hielt und bei ihnen blieb. So wie damals, wenn sie nach einem Alptraum nicht wieder einschlafen konnten.

Er dachte auch wieder an die Nächte, an denen er an Celebrians Bett gewacht hatte, nachdem sie von den Orks überfallen worden war. Und wieder fühlte er den Stich in seiner Brust. Den Stich des Schmerzes, dass sie fort war, aber auch jenen der Einsamkeit. Und dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Glorfindel. Sanft und zugleich voller Zärtlichkeit und scheuer Liebe. Unruhig bewegte sich der Balrogtöter auf seinem Lager und Elrond bemerkte, dass er Glorfindels Hand beinahe losgelassen hatte.

"Ssssch, ich bin hier, bei dir", flüsterte er wieder sanft in das hübsch geformte spitze Ohr und liebkoste mit seinen Lippen behutsam die Ohrspitze. Dann hauchte er einen sanften, wieder fast unbeholfenen Kuss auf die Stirn des Vanya. Schon beruhigte sich die Atmung Glorfindels und er lag wieder ruhig da.

Elrond hatte nicht eine Sekunde geschlafen in dieser Nacht. Er hatte Glorfindel mehr Pflege und Zuwendung als nötig angedeihen lassen und er hatte gefühlt, dass dieser auch im Schlaf spürte, wer es da gut mit ihm meinte. Die Nacht war schon zur Hälfte herum, als er vorsichtig das Laken wieder ein wenig von dem nackten Körper des Gondoliner Elben zog und den Tiegel mit der Heilsalbe erneut öffnete. Es wäre im Moment nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen die Salbe noch einmal aufzutragen, doch so konnte sich Elrond ein wenig tarnen. Denn eigentlich wollte er im Moment nur eines, diesen wunderschönen Körper berühren.

Er nahm etwas von der Salbe in die Hand, doch statt damit sofort die blauen Flecke einzureiben, strich er sie ganz sanft in der Mitte der Brust entlang bis zum Bauchnabel des schlafenden Elben. Von diesem dünnen, schmalen Strich aus, arbeitete er sich zu den Seiten, massierte sachte und hingebungsvoll die Salbe in die Haut Glorfindels. Während er das tat, stellte er sich vor, Glorfindel würde erwachen. Seine strahlend blauen Augen würden klar werden und ihn fixieren, mit der Präzision eines Raubtieres. Sie würden dunkler werden und funkeln wie die eines Warges kurz vor dem Angriff.

Und dennoch würde er fortfahren diese samtig weiche Haut zu liebkosen, seine Lippen würden sich um eine der zarten Brustwarzen schließen und er würde, während er an ihr knabberte, aufsehen zu 'seinem' Balrogbezwinger, der ihn von oben herab anblinzeln würde und dann sein Kinn anheben. Während er dies dachte, musste er feststellen, dass sein Mund offenbar tatsächlich ganz unwillkürlich zu einer Brustwarze, die noch nicht mit Heilsalbe umgeben war, gewandert war. Rasch richtete er sich wieder etwas auf und setzte die Massage fort.

Allerdings konnte er dabei nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken sofort wieder abschweiften und er den wachen und sehr erregten Glorfindel vor sich sah. War es nicht immer schon mal ein heimlicher Wunsch seinerseits gewesen, in all den vielen einsamen Nächten seit Celebrians Weggang? Hatte er sich da nicht manchmal gewünscht, dass der blonde Elb bei ihm gewesen und sein Lager geteilt hätte? Wie würde es sein, unter diesem muskulösen und überdurchschnittlich kräftigen Elben zu liegen. Er ließ seine Gedanken wandern, während er sich in der Massage verlor. Er meinte beinahe zu fühlen, wie Glorfindel sein Kinn anhob und ihn dann sehr rasch seiner Roben entledigte. Wehren würde er sich gewiss nicht, nur seine Hände in der langen goldenen Mähne vergraben und seine Lippen auf die Glorfindels pressen. 

Es wäre nur eine Frage kurzer Zeit, bis er auf dem Rücken vor Glorfindel läge, ebenso nackt wie dieser nun gerade war. Was für ein Gefühl würde es sein, seinen Berater in sich zu fühlen? Eine Sekunde war ihm ein wenig bange vor dem eventuellen Schmerz, doch er würde Glorfindel vertrauen. Und war nicht ebendies auch einer der Reize? 

Elrond zwang sich wieder an etwas anderes zu denken, denn seine Beinkleider waren auf einmal verflixt eng geworden. So verbrachte er all die langen Stunden der Nacht damit, darüber nachzudenken was er eigentlich wollte, was er tun sollte, ob er all dies wirklich so wollte und hatte immer nur ein und die selbe Antwort in sich gefunden. Doch als der Morgen graute und die Sonne sich anschickte ihre ersten zarten Strahlen über den Horizont zu schicken, da wurden die hübschen grauen Augen des weisen Elbenlords allmählich blicklos und er sank ein wenig in sich zusammen, Glorfindels Hand jedoch weiterhin fest umklammert haltend.

***

Ganz langsam erwachte der goldhaarige Elb aus den Tiefen seines Heilschlafes. Er hatte wundervoll geträumt, dass Elrond ihn doch nicht abgelehnt hatte, dass er sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, dass er bei ihm wäre. Doch nun fürchtete er sich beinahe vor der Realität. Was würde er sehen, wenn er erwachte? Was würde er entdecken müssen? Was, wenn das alles wirklich nichts weiter als ein schöner Traum gewesen war? 

Er wurde jedoch rasch eines besseren belehrt, als sein Blick sich allmählich klärte und er einen Schemen neben sich erkennen konnte. Etwas hilflos blinzelte er den Schlaf aus seinen saphirblauen Augen und erkannte den sanft dösenden Elbenlord an seiner Seite, der noch immer seine Hand hielt. Die Brust hob und senkte sich in tiefen regelmäßigen Atemzügen und sein Kopf war ein wenig nach vorne gefallen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass einige der langen schwarzen Haare über seine Schulter gefallen waren.

'Wie siehst du wunderschön aus, mein angebeteter Lord! Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir schon länger gesagt, was ich empfinde, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert....wie sehr verzehre ich mich nach dir...', dachte er während er jeden Gesichtszug Elronds mit seinen Augen nachzeichnete. Diese feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen, die dazu einluden, nur darüber zu streichen, oder die zarten Lippen, die geradezu danach schrieen geküsst zu werden. Unwillkürlich leckte Glorfindel sich über die Lippen und die Fantasien vom Vorabend tauchten wieder in ihm auf, wie er diesen schönen Körper nahm, ihn liebkoste, sich in ihm versenkte. Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen und er rutschte ein wenig auf dem Laken umher.

Die Bewegungen der Matratze weckten den Elbenlord sofort auf. Ein wenig verschlafen blinzelte der Fürst von Bruchtal um sich und erinnerte sich dann wieder sofort wo er war und an den schönen Traum, den er eben wieder geträumt hatte. Fordernde volle Lippen und eine Menge goldblondes wuscheliges Haar waren darin vorgekommen und er fühlte, dass sich das gerade wieder begonnen hatte auf den Sitz seiner Kleidung auszuwirken. Er empfand große Dankbarkeit, dass er so weite Roben trug, die noch im Stande waren, alles zu verbergen.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte der Fürst liebevoll und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten eine Haarsträhne aus Glorfindels Gesicht zu streichen. Der Elb sah jetzt, im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schon wieder so gut wie gesund aus. Einzig die Verletzung würde er noch ein paar Tage spüren.

"Danke, das hab ich.... wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, wenn ein Traum von einem Elben über mich wacht", flüsterte der blonde Elb und seine Stimme klang etwas heiser, wollüstig. 

"Möchtest du etwas haben?" erkundigte Elrond sich und musste feststellen, dass auch seine Stimme auf einmal merkwürdig heiser klang. 

"Ja, ich möchte etwas haben", antwortete Glorfindel. Und er wusste dass nun jener Moment gekommen war, von dem er so viele Jahre immer nur geträumt hatte. Es war nicht ganz die Umgebung die er sich erträumt oder gewünscht hätte, doch es war ein weiches und bequemes Bett.

Auch Elrond spürte, dass dies nun der Moment war, den er in der vergangenen Nacht mehrmals vor sich gesehen, erträumt, ja herbeigesehnt hatte. Und er wusste noch immer, dass es für ihn nun nur noch diese eine Antwort gab. "Ich möchte dich", hauchte Glorfindel und hatte sich schon aufgesetzt, einen Arm um Elronds Schultern gelegt, den anderen an dessen Hinterkopf. Er zog den Lord an sich heran und presste seine Lippen begierig auf die Elronds. Der Fürst drückte sich eng an den starken Körper des Elben, öffnete seine Lippen um der drängenden Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Glorfindel fühlte selbst durch die Roben hindurch, was sein Kuss bei seinem Fürsten auslöste, ebenso wie Elrond spüren konnte, wie der Kämpfer aus Gondolin auf den Kuss reagierte.

Eng umschlungen verharrten sie einen Moment, um sich dann endlich der Leidenschaft hingeben zu können, die in ihnen beiden geschlummert hatte, die sie so lange unterdrückt hatten und die sie nun endlich ausleben würden. Der goldene Elb konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

_Ende_

*****************

Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen! Ich würde mich jedenfalls riesig über das eine oder andere Review freuen! 


End file.
